


"Damn it Peter!"

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Avengers Family, Bullying, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Misunderstandings, Peter is bullied, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Sad Peter Parker, mad Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Peter comes to the tower injured and Tony thinks he got hurt while patrolling without permission.Tony gets mad.Peter is sad.Bullies are bad.Read this! It's pretty rad
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 349





	"Damn it Peter!"

“God damn it Peter! You need to be more careful!” Tony yelled at the boy who had just showed up at his tower with blood dripping from his nose and several bruised ribs. 

“But-“ Peter tried to explain but Tony wasn’t done. This kid was really going to be the death of him. Or rather, Peter was going to be the death of Peter which in turn would cause Tony to die of sadness. 

“You are supposed to let me know when you go out on patrol!” The man said as he grabbed some gauze and bandages and began fixing up the teen. Peter was still in his school clothes which angered Tony further. “And, let me guess, you ripped your suit again? That’s why you have on this T-shirt? Your recklessness is getting completely out of control!”

Tony hated how much he was sounding like a parent, but he didn’t care at this moment. He needed Peter to be safe and this was the only way he knew how to express it. 

“Mr. Stark-“ Peter tried again. His eyes were beginning to water a bit, both from the pain and from hearing his mentor yell at him. But Tony was having none of it. 

“Don’t ‘Mr. Stark’ me kid! You know the rules. You tell me when you patrol. Shit.” They curse came when Tony lifted the boy’s shirt and saw just how badly his ribs looked. His anger flickered to concern for a moment. 

“FRIDAY? Can you call Dr. Banner?” Tony said. 

The two sat in silence for a bit; Peter trying to hide his sniffles and Tony checking all his wounds. 

“What happened?” Bruce rushed in with a worried look and a first aid kit. 

“Why don’t you explain Pete.” Tony said. He stepped back to allow Banner to look at Peter then crossed his arms. 

“N-Nothing.” Peter said quietly and looked down. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Banner remarked as he started tending to the wounds. 

“Nothing? Really kid?” Tony shook his head at Peter who now felt tears beginning to fall against his will. “Should I tell him then?”

“Tone, take it easy. He’s already in pain.” Bruce tried to help when he saw the tears on the teen’s cheeks. 

“I won’t ‘take it easy’ Bruce! He disobeyed me and went on patrol without letting me know! And he wound up getting himself hurt. What if its worse next time, huh? What if we aren’t here to help?” Tony fumed. 

“You aren’t helping much now either Tony.” Bruce said softly, not looking up from the bandages. 

Tony looked like he was about to argue but stopped himself. “I can’t deal with him right now Bruce. You figure out what happened.” Tony said before walking away and going down to his lab.

“Okay Pete. What really happened.”

\---

“Tony?” Bruce called out as he stepped out of the elevator and into the workshop of the mechanic about an hour later.

Tony grunted in greeting but did not look up from the work he was doing on his suit. 

“Tony.” Bruce said again, trying to get more of his attention. The doctor kind of felt bad for Tony because he knew the man would feel awful for the way he treated Peter once he found out what really happened. 

“What?” Tony said after a long minute of trying to ignore his friend. 

“Peter wasn’t on patrol.” 

“What do you mean? Of course he was. How else would he have gotten hurt?” Tony replied. 

“Tony, he was beaten up by some bullies at school.” Bruce said carefully. 

Tony’s face suddenly got a lot paler. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

“Yeah. I even checked the suit and Karen said it hadn’t been used.” Bruce said. He turned to leave the lab before adding. “You should probably go talk to him. He was pretty upset when I left him. I think he thinks he disappointed you or something.” 

Bruce left the lab leaving Tony alone. 

“Shit.”

\---

“Hey kid?” Tony called out as he knocked on the door to the room where Peter stays when he lives with the Avengers. Tony heard several sniffles and some rustling before the door opened. 

Tony’s heart broke. Peters eyes were read from crying and his nose looked as though it had started bleeding again, no doubt from blowing his nose after crying. His waist was wrapped in large bandages that held ice to his side. The worst part was the sad look in the usually happy boy’s eyes. It killed Tony inside to know that he was the one that put it there. 

“Hi.” Peter mumbled after opening the door and went to go sit on his bed. He grabbed the Rubik’s cube he had been fiddling with before and started turning the colorful squares around just to have an excuse to avoid eye contact with his mentor. 

“I-I’m sorry Pete.” Tony said after a long pause. The man was never good at apologizing, but this time he had really messed up and he owed it to Peter to be a big man. 

“For what?” Peter looked up, surprised like he had expected Tony to come to yell at him again; which Tony realized, he probably had. 

“I didn’t listen to your side of the story. I assumed you had lied to me when you didn’t” Tony said. He walked forward and sat down on the bed next to Peter but still about two feet away. 

“S’okay.” Peter replied. 

“No Pete. It’s not.” Tony said. Peter didn’t reply but just kept looking at the cube that was now still in his hand. Tony saw new tears beginning to form. “Pete?” Peter turned to him, looking like a kicked puppy. 

That was it for Tony. He reached out and pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. Peter finally let got and began sobbing into the hero’s chest. He released all his emotions from that day: the pain from being beat up, the embarrassment of telling Bruce that a bunch of high school kids had injured Spiderman, and the sadness he had felt when he though that Tony had hated him. 

The mechanic held the boy close to him. He felt awful about earlier. He had just been so worried about the kid, but he ended up doing more harm than good. Now all he could do was hold the boy close to him and whisper apologies and promises that it would all be okay. 

After a while Peter eventually pulled away. “S-so you aren’t m-mad at me?” He sniffled. 

“No Peter. I should never had been in the first place.” 

“O-Okay.” Peter said with a small smile which Tony returned. “Can we w-watch Star Wars now?” He asked. 

“Not until I have the names and addresses of all those bullies.” Tony replied with a slight chuckle. But he was completely serious. 

No one messes with HIS kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm back to writing Marvel stuff again lol. LMK what you think and if I should write more stuff. Also leave prompts if you want!! Love yall!!


End file.
